


Do You Believe In Miracles

by breathedeep222



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Lame title is lame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much I watched Captain American again with Chelsea and we talked about stucky headcanons and we're gonna watch winter soldier next but I had to work through some of my feels first.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Steve grunted in response.  He and Bucky were sitting on the roof of the tower, enjoying the view of the city and each other’s company.  Steve had been lying down with his eyes shut for the past ten minutes, the cool breeze whishing across his skin and making him doze off.</p><p>“Do you still believe in God?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Miracles

“Steve?” 

“Hmm,” Steve grunted in response. He and Bucky were sitting on the roof of the tower, enjoying the view of the city and each other’s company. Steve had been lying down with his eyes shut for the past ten minutes, the cool breeze whishing across his skin and making him doze off.

“Do you still believe in God?”

Steve peeled his eyes opened and turned his head toward Bucky. “Where did that question come from?” He asked with a fond smile.

Bucky shrugged and turned his head away from Steve. He was sitting up on the roof and from Steve’s position lying down his profile was covered in shadow with faint highlights from the city. Steve never ceased to be amazed that Bucky looked beautiful no matter what.

Bucky tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. “It’s hard to think anyone can believe, after all that’s happened.”

Steve snorted and sat up. “Like you ever believed,” he said with a push to Bucky’s soldier.

Bucky laughed and shoved him back before tangling their hands together. “Yeah not really. All those rules were never really my thing.”

“Nor was waking up before noon,” Steve muttered.

“Hey.” Bucky gave him a playful glare. “Stop avoiding the question.” His tone was joking, but his eyes betrayed how badly he wanted to know.

Steve looked down at their hands and sighed. “Of course I do. Now more than ever.”

The silence that stretched out forced Steve to pick his head up and make contact with Bucky’s eyes again. In them he saw curiosity, which was then wiped away with Bucky’s joking smirk.

“Yeah. I guess being resurrected after 70 years can reaffirm a belief in a higher power.”

 

“That almost destroyed it, actually.” He looked back at their hands again, brushing his fingers gently over Bucky’s to calm himself. He hadn’t actually talked about this with anyone before.

“Huh?” Bucky asked, confused once again.  
“Being woken up like that, knowing what happened to me, realizing I was here all alone…without you. It was the only time I ever doubted. It was either that or I was in my own personal hell.”

“So how-“ Bucky began softly, but Steve cut him off.

“You,” he answered. His head had shot up so he could look right into Bucky’s eyes again to get his point across. “Before, the only two things I ever wanted that I could never have were to be healthy and to be with you, and both of those were impossible. And then a scientists overhears me and decides I’m the perfect candidate to be made into a super soldier. And then,” Steve’s voice cracks and he has to pause to take a breath. Bucky’s eyes are wide, hanging on to his every word.

“And then I wake up 70 years in a strange future where, if you were still around, I could have you. You were the thing I missed the most. I wanted you here so badly. And then one day there you are. Like…like you were delivered to me personally. And now,” Steve cut himself off again, realizing he got a bit carried away.

“And now we have this,” Bucky finished for him, squeezing their hands. 

Steve looked up and smiled at him and Bucky smiled back. Then he unlocked their hands and threw his arm around Steve, pulling him into his side. “Aww come here you big sap.”

“Shut up,” Steve mumbled with a punch to Bucky’s side. He settled in anyway. 

They both sat their comfortably with their arms around each other, watching this new time that allowed them their freedom. After a few minutes, Steve spoke up again.

“It’s more than science, or a coincidence. So much more. It has to be a miracle Buck, don’t you think?”

Steve felt Bucky shrug. 

“I don’t care what it was, as long as I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
